¿Que es el Sexo?
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: ¡Para el Concurso Road to Ninja!


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata es la protagonista.**

* * *

**Nombre: ¿Que es el sexo?**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, ¿Humor?**

**AU Road to Ninja. Reeditado.**

* * *

**¿Que es el sexo?**

- Increíble. - Murmuró en medio de su asombro ¿La razón?, Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuuga Hinata se estaban besando, pero no cualquier beso si no uno apasionado y sediento a mitad de un bosque oscuro y peligroso.

- Creí que se odiaban. - Susurró a su lado una voz un tanto chillona, cabellos rosas y ojos verdes como esmeraldas .

- En realidad Hinata es la que lo odia, Sasuke se la pasa tratando de seducirla... no creí que lo lograra. - Sonrisas cómplices aparecieron en sus escasamente iluminados rostros, giraron con la intención de huir pero como si conocieran su ubicación desde el principio un kunai fue lanzado hacia ellos casi rosándoles quedando incrustado en el árbol cercano. -Estamos muertos-ttebayo. - Como estampado en la tierra su cuerpo dejo de reaccionar.

- ¡Oh Naruto! - Saludó con una de sus ensayadas sonrisas el azabache llegando hasta un lado del rubio. - ¿Que te trae por aquí? - Ambos tragaron grueso, tanto el rubio con la peli rosa estaban atrapados, sus cuerpos inmóviles tal vez por el temor o por que les implantaron alguna técnica.

- Sakura-chan y yo dábamos un paseo. - Inmediatamente el azabache frunció el seño.

- ¿A estas horas?, me crees idiota...- Susurró un tanto mordaz. - Sakura-san será mía. - Una sonrisa torcida, esta no era sensual y encantadora, no, esta era un tanto ¿Sádica?

- T-Tu estas con Hinata-chan. -Ootra mirada ¿Que le pasaba a ese tipo? primero se las daba de romeo tratando de enamorar a todas las chicas, se comporta como un verdadero idiota y ahora parece un verdadero psicópata solo por la única razón que Uchiha Sasuke verdaderamente pelearía, Una mujer.

- En realidad no, ella solo me desprecia ya que Te ama a ti pero... eso no implica que sucedan otras cosas entre ambos. - Otra sonrisa, bien ese tipo ya empezaba a causarle escalofríos.

- A-A que te refieres. - Otra sonrisa, _''Teme te extraño-ttebayo''_ en su mente solo divagaba la imagen de aquel moreno de mirada seria y carácter arrogante.

- Oh no recordaba de que fueras tan inocente Naruto. - Un grito llamo la atención de ambos, giraron sus miradas en busca de las chicas encontrándolas en un situación un tanto incomoda.

- ¿Que te ve Naruto?, ¡Eres una tabla! - Una venita apareció en la frente de la chica ¿Plana?, ¡Le dijo plana! y además le manosea los senos como si fuera cualquier cosa.

- Cállate. - Se soltó rápidamente de aquel agarre, ambas en posición de pelea con la intención de matarse a golpes si era necesario - Tu pareces una... puta. - Los ojos de la Hyuuga se enmarcaron por las venitas.

- Estas celosa de que no tienes lo que yo poseo. - Sonrisas torcidas, miradas asesinas, posiciones de ataque.

- Yo poseo algo que tu no. - Vieron como los chicos se acercaban rápidamente a ambas. - A Naruto. - Rápidamente tomo al rubio de un brazo lo acerco de manera brusca y estampándole un beso en toda la comisura de sus labios sintió como el rubio se estremecía por su tacto.

- ¡Tu! - Gritó con intenciones de matarles pero el agarre de algo o mas bien alguien le detuvo - ¿Que te sucede idiota?, ¡Míralos! - El azabache solo negó admirando como ese par se quedaba sumergido en aquel improvisto beso.

- Nunca hubo oportunidad con ambos. - Sonrió a su manera siendo iluminado por la noche de luna llena, se acercó lentamente implantándole un beso en la comisura de aquellos carnosos labios. - Además es obvio que ellos no pertenecen a este lugar. - Volvieron sus miradas a la pareja notando con una gran gota en su nuca como en aquel beso el rubio levantaba un pie al estilo de la princesa enamorada.

- ¿En realidad lo amo? - Susurró para si sintiendo como el azabache se separaba lentamente de ella - ¿Adonde vas? -

- Por sake, necesito aliviar mis penas con un poco de licor.

- ¿Estas consciente de que tienes 16 años? ¡Eres un idiota! - El azabache paró en seco.

- ¿Acaso no puedo tomar sake?, ¡Hasta ahora me lo dices! - Otra gota cruzó la nuca de la Hyuuga ¿Ella era la única cuerda en aquel lugar?

- Muérete Uchiha, tu idiotez le hace daño a la sociedad. - El chico admiro como se acercaba, le sonrió de manera burlona al ver como esta trataba de burlársele.

- Me encanta que me trates así, ahora dime Uchiha eres un cerdo. - Ante tan indecoroso comentario solo se pudo sonrojar.

- ¿Te burlas de mi?, ¿Quien duerme con un peluche y su fijador de cabello? - Otra sonrisa torcida, bien esos dos se complementaban de alguna forma.

- Quien duerme con un peluche de Naruto.

- ¡No es un peluche!, además solo duermo con el cuando me siento sola.

- Bomboncito, ¿Para que me tienes a mi?, soy tu esclavo... azótame, golpéame, grítame si es lo que deseas.

- Estas enfermo. - Sonrió de manera macabra, venas enmarcaron el contorno de sus ojos, rojos los del chicos, Byakugan contra Sharingan una batalla de Doujutsu.

- ¿Que hacen-ttebayo? - A su lado se encontraban el rubio y la peli rosa, esta por inercia le golpeo algo fuerte en la cabeza por su impertinencia.

- ¡Te dije que huyéramos!, ¡Idiota! - Dejó de regañar al inocente rubio para admirar a la mordaz pareja. - ¿No deberían dejar de hacer eso? - Sintió escalofríos al notar como la mirada de la Hyuuga era asesina y la del azabache dulce ¿Que mundo paralelo era aquel?

- No te metas plana. - Bufó la Hyuuga ignorando olímpicamente a la Haruno.

- ¡Que no me digas plana! - Gritó exasperada.

- ¿Porque no tienen sexo y ya? - Se entrometió el azabache, ambas le miraron de manera amenazante pero una pregunta surgió en la mente mas inocente del lugar.

- ¿Que es el sexo? - Yy así cayeron al suelo sus acompañantes con una sola cosa en la mente ¿Que tan idiota podría llegar a ser Naruto? o ¿Tan inocente era?

Pero no solo eso, pensamientos poco decorosos pasaron por la mente del azabache, la Hyuuga y hasta la propia Haruno... ¿Como explicarle sobre el sexo a el rubio?

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado :3**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar ^^**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**_


End file.
